The Thunder Rolls
by Deer Flower
Summary: Song-fic for the song 'The Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks.The 3rd verse is added.gun and character death.rating may change.


I don't know why but this song has been stuck in my head so I decided to try a song-fic.

If you guys haven't heard the song then I suggest you read it that way you keep kind of an idea on how the song is supposed to be. Awesome to you if you find a video with the 3rd verse in it. explanation will be at the end.

The song is 'Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks so the rights belong to him and the guys who wrote it with him.

The characters belong to the creator of Naruto.

* * *

_**Three thirty in the morning**_

_**Not a soul insight**_

_**The city's lookin' like a ghost town**_

_**On a moonless summer night**_

_**Raindrops on the windshield**_

_**There's a storm moving in**_

_**He's headin' back from somewhere**_

_**That he never should have been**_

Rain pelted down from the night sky and the clouds were so dense that even if there was a moon you couldn't see it. Many residents were saying that this was going to be the worst storm of the summer.

Most people were inside, sleeping in their warm beds trying to ignore the approaching storm's wrath. The lights were off and the streetlights barely cut through the pounding rain drops.

The streets were empty except for a car with its headlights blazing, not that it helped very well though. Behind the well was a man, his pale hands gripping the steering wheel while he cursed to himself.

Running a hand through his raven spiked hair, he gazed at the picture on his dashboard with his onyx eyes. In the picture was him, his arm around the shoulders of a woman with pink hair and cheerful green eyes. The two of them were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, the woman smiling while the man just gave off a small smirk.

He cursed himself again as his thoughts drifted to early evening.

_His shift was just ending and he wanted to get back home before the storm hit. While he was getting ready though, one of his female co-workers kept coming onto him. _

_Normally he would try his best to ignore and was planning on telling her off but when she came into work with the tight, revealing clothes, he decided just to try and ignore her and deal with her tomorrow maybe. _

_Leaving though she somehow convinced him to take her home and unfortunately one thing led to another. _

_When his senses came back to him, he noticed it was almost 3 a.m. Terrified of what he did and how his wife would act; he left the house as quickly as he could._

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

He carefully stopped at a faint red light and tried to come up with what he would say.

He was shocked out of his thought though when a bright spark of lightning flashed followed by an ear-splitting clap of thunder. Calming down a little, he drove again when the light turned green but looked ghost pale when another flash of lightning danced across the sky followed by an even louder clap of thunder.

_**Every light is burnin'**_

_**In a house across town**_

_**She's pacin' by the telephone**_

_**In her faded flannel gown**_

_**Askin' for a miracle**_

_**Hopin' she's not right**_

_**Prayin' it's the weather**_

_**That's kept him out all night**_

Only one house had its lights on still that somehow was shown still visible through the rain. A woman, pink hair with worried green eyes, silently paced around the telephone, her faded night gown whooshing against her legs, waiting for her husband to call.

Beside the phone was a picture of the two of them, his arm around her shoulder, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Her smile was warm and cheerful and though he only smirked, his eyes told that he was happy.

She made up excuses in her head of why he was late.

_He probably took an extra shift. Maybe there was an emergency going on and he couldn't get off yet. The phone line was probably dead over there. _

_One thing that kept coming through her mind though was one of his co-workers. A woman that always seemed to want to catch his attention whether by coming up with an excuse to help her or wearing revealing clothes. _

_She believed he wouldn't cheat on her like that but as the time dragged on; her excuses for him seemed to only lead to one thing. _

Shaking her head, she kept thinking, more like praying, that the weather was just keeping him out all night.

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

Staring out the window, she shuddered a little as a blinding flash of lightning lit up the night sky with an ear-splitting crack of thunder following afterwards. The lights started flickering on and off but she didn't notice though. Her mind was too busy looking outside, watching as a bright flash lit up the sky with a clap of thunder nearly making her deaf.

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightnin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold**_

_**On a sleepless night **_

The lightning and thunder definitely weren't helping to ease his growing worry. He just knew that she was up, sick with worry and probably coming to the conclusion of why he was late. For some reason he knows something bad will happen tonight.

_**As the storm blows on **_

_**Out of control**_

_**Deep in her heart**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

The storm was starting to harshly blow the trees, sometimes branches breaking off and hitting homes. Ignoring the storm though she waited to see him drive up. She knew he did something and it definitely won't be forgiven. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a spark of lightning flashed with a rolling thunder following.

_**She's waitin' by the window **_

_**When he pulls into the drive**_

_**She rushes out to hold him**_

_**Thankful he's alive**_

_**But on the wind and rain**_

_**A strange new perfume blows**_

_**And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes**_

_**And he knows that she knows **_

Through the rain she can finally make out headlights that were pulling in the driveway. In a heartbeat she rushes outside just as he's getting out, wrapping her arms around him not really caring how wet she is getting. He returns the embrace and closes his eyes, knowing that he was in for it.

As she continued holding him she couldn't help but smell something coming from his coat. Loosing her grip, she looked up at him into his eyes, searching for an explanation.

A flash of lightning flashed behind them and she knew that there was only one explanation.

_**And the thunder rolls**_

_**And the thunder rolls**_

Close to tears, she slapped away his arms and ran inside, not caring that the thunder was roaring greater now.

Head down, he slowly walked under the porch and looked back to see the end of a flash but in enough time to hear the loud thunder.

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightnin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold **_

_**On a sleepless night**_

Something wasn't right but right now he didn't care. A lightning strike seemed to be closer than the rest and a chill, definitely now a summer chill, filled the air. Neither of them were going to rest tonight but he knew that their love can't be mended.

_**As the storm blows on**_

_**Out of control**_

_**Deep in her heart**_

_**The thunder rolls**_

The house seemed to be darker as the storm continued to rage outside. She wished she could forget about this night but her heart was broken. A flash later she looked up and walked further in the house, not flinching as the thunder rolled.

_3__rd__ verse:_

_**She runs back down the hallway**_

_**To the bedroom door**_

_**She reaches for the pistol**_

_**Kept in the dresser drawer**_

_**Tells the lady in the mirror **_

_**He won't do this again**_

_**Cause tonight will be the last time**_

_**She'll wonder where he's been**_

She hears him start to slowly step into the house and runs down the hallway to their bedroom. Inside she ignores the happy picture on top of her dresser of them, instead opening a draw and reaching for the pistol they keep in their drawer.

"_Why do we keep that pistol in there?" she remembers asking after she sees him make sure it's safely tucked away. Making a joke out of it he replies, "In case I come home late and you decide to shoot me." Both of them were laughing._

Walking out she stares at her reflection. Soaking wet with her hair sticking to her head, eyes cold with a pistol held in her hand. "I won't let him hurt me like this again," she says to the reflection, voice ice-cold, "He won't let me worry about him again. I'll make sure that of that."

_**The thunder rolls**_

_**And the lightnin' strikes**_

_**Another love grows cold**_

_**On a sleepless night **_

Closing the front door, he hears her behind him but something wasn't right. Turning around, ready to try and ease the tension, he freezes as the lightning reflects the pistol that she's holding, aimed directly at him.

Any words that he had in mind where stuck in his throat as he continued staring at her eyes. 'This is the last time' is what they said, not a trace of compassion shown.

_**As the storm blows on **_

_**Out of control**_

_**Deep in her heart**_

Knowing that there was nothing that would change her mind he just stares at her, both oblivious to the storm that rages to end it she slowly pulled the trigger.

_**The thunder rolls**_

The thunder rolled in sync as she pulled the trigger, watching his shocked eyes closing as he falls to the ground, landing with a thump. She stands there, staring at the blood starting to form around him, and feels a little relief now knowing where he'll always be at.

* * *

Some of ya'll that have heard this song on the radio before are probably wondering about the third verse. Well from what I've gathered most stations/ networks only have the first two verses and only a few offer the song with the third verse. Apparently most people thought the 3rd verse was pretty violent so they decided to cut it out, with permission from Garth. In my opinion the 3rd verse is what ties together the whole song but the song is still good without it, I just wanted to add it in though because 1) it will always be part of the song to me and 2) it adds what I guess is a 'closure'. When Garth Brooks is on tour though he usually sings the 3rd verse to this song. Well thanks for reading and review/flame if you like.


End file.
